


The Void

by Nerdqueenkat



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdqueenkat/pseuds/Nerdqueenkat
Summary: You let him in





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of shorts about Darkiplier

It had been only a few moments since you had woken in the space you were in. You could hardly see and it felt like there wasn't enough air to breathe. To say there was no sound didn't really do it justice. The absence of noise itself had indeed created a sound, a high-pitched and slightly painful ringing of your ears.

"Ah! Welcome.... " A distorted voice sounded through the void. You sucked in a gasp, trying to find the source. It seemed to come from everywhere around you. Standing shakily from the ground, you swayed a little. Sweat dotted your forehead as you struggled to squint into the nothingness, heart pounding.

"Be calm...My Dear..." the low voices sounded again less distorted than before as a tall man stepped silently from the shadows. He was dressed immaculately in a grey suit, hair styled to the side. But it was hard to focus on him. He was outlined, it seemed, in a sort of blue and red aura. It bended your vision and made the ringing seem louder than before.

"Where am I?" You asked through gritted teeth. The man chuckled. He reached out and grabbed your shoulder. How had he even gotten so close? You couldn't remember him moving.

"So much will...and that...Defiant.. look in your eyes.. " He tsk'd his tongue several times.

"I will change that. I will take that defiance from you..... Because...I own you. You belong to me now.....YOU let me IN." His hand on your shoulder moved to your throat and tightened to the point of being almost panic inducing. You didn't have a lot of air to begin with. He slowly began to lift you up from the floor, your feet dangling limply.

"No..." You managed to growl out. He laughed and twitched, head going side to side as if to work out some crick in his neck. Letting you go, the man watched you crumple at his feet. As you coughed and sputtered, he adjusted his suit as if it was habit.

"Let me ask you this...My dear.." His distorted voice lowering to a deep rumble, "Do you know my name?" This last bit was all but a growl. You knew who he was. WHAT he was. But the thought of acknowledging that this wasn't a dream, that this was real, sent an icy terror to the pit of your stomach. Without realizing it, tears had started to stream down your face.

"Dark.." you managed in a sob. Dark smiled coldly at you as sat on your knees, head bowed, clutching yourself so tight that your arms shook.

"You are my property...yes?" He crouched down so that you could see his red eyes as he gripped one of your wrists. You said nothing, eyes wide at the being before you. Dark frowned. The ringing in your ears grew unbearable and you cried out. Still, he kept your wrist in his icy grasp. Cold seeped from his hand to the point where you could see your skin start to darken. Again, you cried out.

"Y-yes!" You cried, on the verge of blacking out from the pain. All at once it stopped. The pain, the noise, you could breathe again. You opened your eyes. You were kneeling on the floor of your bedroom in the darkness. Your body shook and you greedily sucked air into your lungs before you glanced down at the wrist Dark had gripped.

You froze in shock, a shaky hand gently touching the black scar in the shape of a D on your wrist.

I have you now.....my Dear....


	2. His tiny Soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This is a snippet that I wrote about Dark as a giant and his tiny-sized soulmate Mari. 
> 
> G/T,  
> WARNINGS!: Blood, violence 
> 
> ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Mari sat on Dark's chest, reclined and relaxed. They had spent the day out to eat and then shopping only to come home to Wilford terrorizing the googles. Like a hyper puppy welcoming its owners, Wilf had preceded to pounce, yelling things like wanting to paint the house rainbow. It was Mari who suggested, much to everyone's relief, that they maybe watch a movie tonight instead, claiming that she was tired. They finished their second movie, with snacks and drinks and now lounged on the large sofa. Mari listened to them both debate with a smile. 

"I'm only saying that the movie had some issues, too much comedy for starters," Dark stated as Wilford pulled out a flask and took a swig. He narrowed his eyes at the reporter, not liking the idea of Wilford drinking. "And what is in that?" He asked, suspicious.

"Relax Darky-Dear! Just a lil bit of...let's call it liquid awesome. Try it! Tell me if it's too potent." Wilford exclaimed, looking eager and thrusting the flask at Dark. Mari shook her head and bit her lip, glancing up at her mate who was looking extremely irked already.

"Love, you know how stubborn he is..." She said, not seeing the harm in trying the beverage. She also didn't see the blue electricity that flashed over Wilford's eyes. Her hair stood on end suddenly and she rubbed at her arms, frowning for a moment but shrugging it off. Dark sighed as he rubbed his thumb against her back, eyes briefly closed so that he saw nothing wrong either and took the flask from Wilford. A nagging feeling set into Mari's stomach as she watched Dark take a swig and then frown and look at the flask.

"Wine Wil? A good year....a little bit of an aftertaste though- ngh!" Dark cut off what he was saying as his body lurched and he grunted, eyes going wide. Mari hung on to his shirt, all at once concerned as he dropped the flask.

"Dark?! What's wrong?" She asked. A deep shudder ran through him as he started to pant, groaning as if he were in agony. Dark grabbed her and shoved her to the couch beside him as he slipped to the floor. He coughed and soon a growl left him. When he snapped his gaze up, the whites of his eyes had been swallowed by black, irises crimson.

"D..Dark..?" Mari whimpered, she had never seen his eyes do that before. He looked feral. What was worse was that blackish red goo was seeping from his mouth. She glanced at Wilford as he began talking and Dark struggled to hold himself in

"Poisons are brilliant. Fabulous actually." His lisping slur was gone as he stood over them. "This is a special one just for ole Darky-darling."

"You're not Wilford...what the hell did you do to Dark?" She glared, but was on her feet and backing up against the couch. Not Wilford laughed and the sound was off, it rolled over her and made her feel sick. Dark snarled, a red and blue aura shaking around him as he knelt before her. He was convulsing, trying to fight whatever the imposter had given him. A high pitched ringing was slowly rising.

"My name is Infelix dear one." The not Wilford grinned and then his visage melted, leaving the image of a tall blonde man. "And I am happy to know my formula works. Well not yet! First, he has to kill you. If he kills his soulmate then I know for sure." He cackled as she paled, looking to Dark again. "Oh! And one more thing, don't bother calling for help, the Google bots are drained." And with that, he was gone, blinking out of existence as if he was never there. Mari shook as fear flooded her veins, eyes falling on Dark.

"Dark...? Love, are you in there..?" She asked, not knowing if she wanted the answer if he wasn't. Those eyes never left her and he bared his teeth, fangs descended that had certainly never been there before. "Dark! Please! I know you're in there!... Please, stop.." Her voice grew weaker as he staggered up, towering over her. The ringing was worse now and she felt her head start to pound. Dark stared at her and she felt tears pricking her vision as he grunted and bent down some. When he looked at her again it was her Dark, and he looked terrified.

"Mari ... rrrrrr...Run!" He managed before it turned into a groan and then a snarl. His nails grew to claws and ripped at the sofa that he gripped. She forced her body to comply, turning and breaking into a run for the end of the sofa. The ringing in her ears was loud as she pushed her body further, heart pounding and tears beginning to stream down her face. She jumped up to the arm of the couch and looked back, only to freeze in terror. Dark was pale, his skin grey and an aura of red and blue erratically fluctuating around him. He was hunched over and panting, more of that awful black stuff leaking from his mouth and nose. He snapped his head up, eyes wild and roared an animalistic sound.

Mari made a startled whimper as he moved, stumbling towards her. She turned, looking for a way down and not finding one. With a string of curses, she jumped, a scream leaving her briefly before her legs hit the carpet and she rolled. An angry snarl sounded and a crash as she looked back to see Dark had shoved the coffee table, sending it flying.

"Dark! Please...please just fight it!" She begged. Her words seemed to have no effect as he lurched forward suddenly and slammed his hand down near her. She flinched and cried out in fear, scrambling to run and feeling a twinge in her leg from the jump. If she could make it to the kitchen, there was a safe zone that Dark had installed, one of several in the house. She didn't make it.

All of a sudden, something slammed into her, sending her airborne and then rolling across the tiles. Pain throbbed in her arm and she lay there for a second, dizzy and trying to catch her breath. Wincing, she tried to stand, only to see Dark, knelt over her. Black ooze dripped from him and landed on her skin, immediately burning and she flinched back, wiping at it. She tried once more to run, holding her arm and staggering only to hear another gurgling snarl and see Dark's hand come at blinding speed to smack into her. 

The breath left her as she was sent flying again and this time slammed into the wall, crumpling to the floor after. She struggled to breathe, tears blinding her vision and pain filling her body as she wheezed and spat up blood. There was a loud crash and then a rough, grabbing hand snatched her up by her arm and she tried to cry out, but all that she managed was a broken sob.

Dark held her up to his face, shaking and twitching, coughing on the mess that was seeping from his face. He looked so feral and angry and Mari thought, '*this is it...*' as he bared his teeth and brought her closer. Hanging by one arm, she reached forward and touched his cheek, a smear of her blood touching his lips as she went limp.

"I...Love...you...my Dark...I don't...blame...you..." She rasped. Her vision was dimming and she welcomed it, not wanting the pain of seeing her love this way. She was limp in his grasp, blood trickling down her arm as Dark held her by the other. When he opened his mouth, her blood dripped from her hand onto his tongue and in the next instant, another wave of convulsion hit him. He dropped her; she didn't even scream as she fell and bounced off the floor, stopping to lie on her side.

Dark writhed and pulled at his hair before lurching over to the side and emptying his stomach, finally gaining a bit of his sanity back. His head felt like it had been split open with an ax and he couldn't remember anything past trying the wine that Wilford gave...wait...not Wilford...  
He wiped at his mouth as he sat on the floor, trying to remember why he felt terrified. He hadn't ever felt like this before and to make things worse, the image of Mari scared and crying filled his mind. Dark glanced up, trying to make sense of things when he spotted her, lying still on the floor, broken glass from a shattered vase around her and he felt his heart stop.

Getting to her was like time had slowed and he was moving through concrete. He crawled over to her and stared, not wanting this to be real, to just be some nightmare. Her chest rose and fell, she was breathing, oh gods she was alive. He hovered his hands around her, afraid to touch and cause her more pain. Her body looked frail and he could already see bruises forming on her pale arms, what looked like burns and then blood on her face. Brushing her hair from her face his mind brought up the images of her running from him, her pleading for him to fight whatever was done to him, Infelix and then...nothing.

"Mari...? My queen...Please." he choked out. He had done this. It was his fault. '*I don't blame you..*' her words sliced through his heart. For the first time in his life, he wanted to cry, rage filling him, and he used every ounce of his energy to calm that side down as he very carefully scooped her into his palm. She stirred, beautiful face scrunching in pain as she opened her eyes, the fear there made him weak. He watched her recognize him and then the smile crossed her face, one he did not deserve.

"Dark...! You're...back..." She was crying, tears streaming from her eyes and he thumbed them away gently. Her voice was rough and he hated himself more. His panic flooded as suddenly, her eyes rolled back and then fluttered shut and she went limp. If it wasn't for her breathing, he'd fear the worst. God, how could this have happened? Taking her gently, he tried to stand and it took several moments for him to do so, Dark carried her up the stairs and to their room. He spent over an hour, cleaning her and tending to her before he forced himself to leave her side. She was still out cold when he dragged the googles to their charging stations and booted them up. Infelix had shut them down with a virus and Dark wanted to break something. The bastard would pay for this.

He let Allen, and Oliver clean up the destruction while Prime went to Mari, to check her for injuries Dark couldn't see. Gerald was sent to locate Wilford's actual whereabouts, though God knew how long that could take. He paused at the foot of the stairs, not having the strength to put his soulmate through any more pain but needing her now more than ever. He climbed the stairs slowly, had there always been so many? And showered in a guest room. Finally, he made it back to her. Prime had wrapped her left arm and gave her pain medication. She had woken for a short time but the medicine made her drowsy and she was sleeping again, looking every bit the tiny heaven sent that she was... and just as fragile. 

Gods, how could she forgive him for this?


	3. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another part in the Dark x tiny soulmate Mari series. 
> 
> ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Mari lay on her side in the bathroom, face pressed into the cool tile. She was sick...again. It was the third time this month and she knew that it was due to the crazy weather changes, her small body just couldn't take it. She thought for a moment about calling Dark, wanting nothing more than to curl up and sleep but he had already lost so much time at work due to her. His businesses were important and he was already at risk with his enemies knowing about her. 

She groaned as she stood slowly, head throbbing and throat raw from vomiting. She made it to the sink, rinsing her mouth and splashing cool water on her face, closing her eyes and swaying. She needed to go back to bed. If she could just go back to sleep, sending a text to the googles that she was napping and to be left alone, maybe she could get through this without worrying anyone. She could do this.... At least that was the thought as she stepped down to the lift that Dark had set up for her to get to the smaller bathroom area on the sink counter. Dark had installed many things to make her life easier, she was so thankful for him. 

She made it to the ground and wobbled towards the bedroom. The room swam, head pounding, as she stepped into the bedroom and the last thing she felt was the thick plush carpet before she was sucked into unconsciousness. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

She woke to low lights and a cooling, wet rag on her forehead. Dark's voice was coming from beside her, humming. She tried to speak, swallowed and then tried again. 

"Dark..?" She asked and he was there, his eyes full of concern as he brought his large thumb up to her cheek.

"Darling...How do you feel?" He asked and she felt like crying. He saw this and his face softened even more. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked gently, brushing away a tear that leaked out.

"I didn't want to worry you...you already missed too much work.." She said pathetically and Dark sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before fixing her with a stern but loving look. 

"You are more important to me than my work. Let them fall, I could give a damn less...but you? You are my world...my light. Promise me that next time you'll tell me...please my queen?" He asked and Mari once again felt like crying, though she didn't have the energy to. Dark never begged, almost never cursed. 

"I promise." She said just as Prime walked in with the medicine and some water. "How did you find out?" She asked though it was obvious. 

"Allen found you passed out on the ground. You scared me darling." He admitted and a small smile formed on her face. 

"You aren't scared of anything." She said. 

"You frighten me more than you know my darling. If I lost you...." He shook his head. "Rest." He said, leaning down to kiss her cheek gently. After her medicine was given, Dark was quick to undress and climb into bed with her. She felt sleep take her as she was curled up to his chest, his humming in her ears.


	4. Sick 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yet another part to Dark and his tiny soulmate Mari 
> 
> ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Mari knew there was something wrong when Dark wouldn't hold her close when he got home from work. He apologized and said that the Jims had caused some chaos at the meeting. He had more work to do and she nodded, promising to bring him food soon. He had given her a smile but looked....worn out. She didn't like that he pushed himself so hard. She tried to busy herself with her books, watching tv, and ignored the gut feeling she had when she heard nothing from her mate upstairs. She checked the clock and realized it was hours later when she hadn't seen or heard Dark come out and decided to check on him.

"Hey Allen? Can you please make some tea for Dark? Maybe a snack too, I'm going to check on him." She asked the nearest Google as she headed for the stairs. The red-shirted bot nodded to her. 

"Affirmative." He acknowledged and got up from where he was tidying some of Dark's books to head to the kitchen. Mari was glad that they had agreed to live with Dark so that he didn't have to work too hard at home. She felt a bit...apprehensive, as she climbed up the stairs, the modified part that Dark had had the google bots put in for her tiny self to not get too worn out climbing. She reached the top after a moment and caught her breath. No noise, no ringing from Dark though... that could mean he was calm. But just the faint ticking of the grandfather clock. She moved to Dark's study, the door cracked just enough for her to freeze at what she saw. 

"Dark!" Mari cried as she rushed into the room. The giant of a man lay on his side, mostly hidden behind his desk but his face was scrunched as if, even unconscious, he was in pain. She rushed to his face, pressing her hands against his cheek and flinched at how warm he was. "Hold on Darky.." She said, running back to the door and then the top of the stairs. "Google!" She called out, hoping that one of the four bots was close and relieved when she saw Gerald come out of the back bedroom. 

He scooped her up as she explained and then he was on the case. All the bots were inhumanly strong and he moved Dark to his bed, undressing him and putting him under the covers. She protested when he told her being near him could get her sick as well and he had no choice to let her stay when she voiced that she was NOT moving. He left to get him some medicine, something strong due to his demon healing. It took a lot for him to be sick in the first place and so he'd need help to not feel miserable while he rested. 

"You should go... I do not want you sick dearest.." Dark's raspy voice pulled Mari from her worry and she scooted closer to his face to press a hand to his temple. 

"You would have to fight me to get me to leave you and since you are in no shape to fight, I'm staying." She scolded him lightly. She leaned close and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Why did you push yourself Dark..? I don't like seeing you sick.." She said softly and Dark nuzzled as best he could into her tiny soft touches. He felt awful and she was like a tiny angel. 

"In your own words.. I didn't want you to worry darling." He gave her a weak smile, peeking an eye open and wincing as the light made his head pound. Gerald came in with tea and medicine and helped Dark to prop up. As he sipped some tea, Mari opened his phone to a story page online. The lights were dim and she pulled his phone closer. 

"I'll read to you, you just rest." She said and he smiled sleepily as she settled on the pillow beside him, opening a chapter of a favorite story. This was something they did sometimes, taking turns in reading to each other and hopefully it would help him feel better. 

"That sounds wonderful." He sighed, leaning back and letting her begin the story, her voice lulling him.


	5. Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote a little fluff. Dark x Female reader
> 
> Kinda starts out depressing but it gets better. 
> 
> Also really short :P
> 
> ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

She didn't want to get out of bed. The whole room seemed cold and colorless. As far as she knew, there was nothing to trigger this mood and yet that only seemed to frustrate her further. She had cried to the point of becoming numb and now lay in silence, staring at the wall. She had ignored her phone, silencing it and rolling over earlier on. No doubt that Dark would be upset but she didn't care. She wanted to just....disappear. 

It seemed as if there was no sense of time passing before noise was heard downstairs. She ignored that too, feeling weighted and heavy and just everything at once and nothing at all.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Dark was livid, attempting to keep his shell from cracking and doing damage to anything around him. His ringing was pitched loud and he had to breathe deeply so that glass wouldn't shatter.   
She hadn't picked up once. Either she was purposely ignoring him or something had happened. He was too pissed to care which. He opened the door and shut it firmly, not a slam but close to it. The house was silent as if there had been no one there. But he wasn't fooled. He knew she was home and after taking his shoes and coat off, padded upstairs. 

He wasn't sure what to expect but it wasn't this. There was no sign of trouble. No sign that she was distressed, except for the heap in the bed. He could feel the wave of depression from where he stood in the doorway. In a split second, all the anger was gone. Dark stepped in the room. 

"I'm here now..." It was all he said. His voice was softer than she had heard it in a while. It made her throat tight and her chest ache. She wanted so desperately to reach out to him and call his name but her body trapped her in an exhausted prison. Her breath hitched in a sob and she felt the bed dip. Strong arms pulled her to him, gently rolling her over. That was all it took for her to bury her face in his chest. She shook and cried more and he held her together while she broke. 

After a while she came to, realizing that she had passed out clinging to Dark. The entity had no qualms as he gently traced lines over her back in a precise pattern. Her whole body was relaxed now. As if the tension was stolen from her.  
"I'm sorry..." She croaked out, voice raw from her episode. Dark shushed her, placing a finger under her chin to tilt her head just enough to see his calm and soft face. 

"I know what it's like to break. I will be here for you. You won't be alone anymore, I'm here. Always." his word brought a couple more tears that he wiped away. Now that the haze was clearing, Dark bent to her lips, a possessiveness there that he had been holding back. "Let's take care of you kitten." He purred. 

What followed was a night of food, a warm bath, and a fresh bed with clean sheets. He kept her in a fuzzy robe, and little else, as he tugged her into the bed, holding her close. A smile graced his lips as his sweet drifted off with him kissing love all over her body.


	6. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Angsty angst! Slight abuse? blood
> 
> Anyway I've been toying with this idea for a while and instead of ACTUALLY WRITING THE STORIES I NEED TO UPDATE...i give you this short angsty goody.
> 
> Dark x Reader   
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You hummed as you fiddled with your keys, unlocking the door but hesitating to step inside. Dark had been off the grid all day, he hadn't messaged or called or responded to any of your reaching out to him.

Now, this wasn't out of the norm, but something about it had bugged you all day and you tried to shove it aside as yeah, you did tend to over worry a lot. Taking that final huff of a breath, you hurried inside and shut the door, nearly instantly freezing up to see your home in chaos and disarray.

"...Dark...?" you call out timidly, hearing an unnerving sound fill the air along with the deep ringing that wasn't noticeable at first but now caused nausea to swim through you. This wasn't good...You turn the corner to the kitchen, the living room behind you a mess and there is Dark. 

He had his back to you, splatters of something dark and uncolored around him that you weren't sure you wanted the know the exact components of. The air was charged, heavy and so gut-wrenchingly full of the influence the ego carried that it nearly made you sink to your knees.

"Dark...? What happened?" You asked, throat tight and every flag in your mind was red and waving at you to fucking move...get out of there. He turned and your body locked in place, this is wrong, you've never been scared of him, never him, your Dark Prince. But this wasn't him, His eyes were black and his teeth were sharp as the manic grin cuts across his pale face. 

"Hello y/n...." He said slowly, loud and quiet at the same time in the small silence of the room. You stepped back, realizing why things seemed more off now. The whole of the living room and kitchen where you could see was engulfed in his aura of grey, larger than you've ever seen it go. You'd never seen him like this and your blood ran cold as he took a step in your direction. 

You didn't know what to do, for as long as you knew Dark you had never had reason to fear him. No matter how angry at the others, or even you, he never once made you as terrified as you were now. You stepped back, shaking and he saw it, he saw the fear and in a split-second, he was there, crazed look in his eyes and you couldn't help the noise of fright as you took yet another retreating step.

"What's the matter...afraid of the DARK?" Dark's voice was a growl of numerous tones and he seemed quite happy to see you scared. You had to get out of there. If you could get away, call Wilford, Anti, anyone to help find out what made Dark finally snap. Your heart broke a little, seeing him, the man you love like this. It hurt to realize that all the times he had warned you that he was dangerous...

You took your chance as he cracked his neck, in a loud painful noise, and you booked it, turning and sprinting around the couch for the hallway to the door.

You didn't make it.

Some unseen force seemed to grab you and send you slamming into the hallway wall. You grunted, pain shooting up your arm and side, and grew frantic when Dark turned the corner. His face was one of angry impatience. You struggled to get free of his hold as he stepped forward and then he was in front of you, so close you sucked in a gasp as tears began to sting your vision. 

"Dark... Dark please no...This isn't you..!" You begged as he reached up and placed his hand on your throat. The moment he touched you, your weight was released but now he held you firm by the throat and the sudden lack of air had you flailing, eyes going wide as tears began to stream from your eyes. 

"Tell me if you still love me darling..?" He asked, psychotic glee in the twitching smirk and the unsettling light in his eyes. "when you see what I really am.."

"D...ark...." You gasped, unable to answer through your panic, the lack of air. This wasn't the Dark you loved. He dropped you and you crumpled to the floor, gasping raggedly. You had no time to run as Dark's powers flipped you to face him. Once again you were immobile and now sobbing as he stood over you. His lips turned upwards and a laugh bubbled from him, that same unnerving sound as before and you were free once more. He watched as you turned and scrambled backwards. With step after step he followed and your back hit the door. 

You let out a shriek as he was once again in front of you in a flicker of the eyes. His hand slammed down on your arm, pinning it painfully and you tried to fight back. Pain laced through your head when he brought his other hand down on your face. You tasted blood and let out a sob as he took your hands and pinned them above your head. The ringing in the air increased and you cried out. Tendrils of aura swallowed you, engulfing and suffocating. 

"DARK..! Dark, Please...You're hurting me... this isn't you Please...I'm sorry ..please!" You begged, looking him in the eyes as you panted and writhed and god your head hurt and it was as his face in your vision started to blur and fade that a dawning seemed to light there....

You slumped sideways as he jerked back away from you, his mind focusing as he looked at your defeated form and he took a breath. The aura fled you and yet you still stayed slumped..his head pounded and he .. he couldn't remember..

Oh god...oh y/n...what had he done...


	7. Still here (sequel to scared)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark x reader
> 
> Bit of Angsty but I hope to end it fluffy? 
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What...had he done...?

Dark's aura shrank back from you, grey bleeding back to color to show how pale you were and now he could see that you were at least still breathing. He sunk down to his knees next to your slumped form. His head ached as he tried to reign in his aura and his thoughts, trying to cage his mind so he could remember what happened during his rage.

Very gently, he gathered you into his arms and staggered to his feet. You were limp, blood coming from your ears and nose and he hated himself.... to be the cause of it. The home he shared with you was in chaos and he was shaking as bits and pieces came back to him slowly. Looking to your limp form, he made a portal and stepped through, he'd come back here once he knew you were okay... please be okay...

~.~.~.~

According to Dr. Iplier, you had a concussion, a busted eardrum, and a few bruised ribs. You were on bed rest for now, still unconscious and under careful watch. Dark could only see the handprint on your throat, the bruise on your cheek, how frail you looked.... guilt ate at him.

"You can stay in the room while -"

"No." Dark interrupted him. ".....I doubt they want me... here. I will be back to check on them. Notify me by phone if there are any changes." He said in a cool tone while opening another void portal.

"Dark wait... you're injured too. Tell me what happened and -" The doctor started but was once again cut off.

"Your job is to care for them, Michael. Do not ask questions you do not want the answer to." He spat, aura breaking a bit and he stepped up to the portal, glancing back only...to see you awake. Then he was gone.

~.~.~.~

The doctor sighed and turned to look at you, a look of surprise on his face to see you awake. He hurried over, checking your vitals as you lay there numb. Dark...had left you. He looked angry, and you wondered... was it because of you? Is that why he attacked you? Tears slipped from your eyes and the monitor began to beep more erratically.

"Hey now... breathe...slowly, you're a bit banged up." Michael cooed to you. He worked at getting you calm and asked if you were in pain, if you hurt somewhere in specific. How could you answer that..?

"I... don't feel anything." You spoke, your voice too soft even to you. You were in pain, achy and sore but you didn't care for that. Your heart ached more. He went over your injuries but you were growing tired and your eyes kept betraying you, leaking tears. "Do you... know why... why did ... Did I do something wrong?" you asked and the kind doctor looked at you with sad eyes.

"I don't know y/n... But the only thing right now I can do for you is offer you the advice to rest. I don't think you were at fault for Dark snapping... I believe there were other reasons and you were ... just the victim." He spoke smoothly, soft as if he didn't want to stress you further and then there was a knock on the door. "That's Chase... he'll stay with you. Try to rest." Michael smiled and headed to let the sharpshooter and trick shot extraordinaire into the room. Chase was also a good friend to you since you met Dark. He was... the most normal sometimes. Maybe he could help you stay together when it felt like you were broken...

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

Dark stood in your home, the one he shared with you, staring at the ransacked mess as someone appeared beside him, just out of reach and dressed immaculate...except for the bloody bandages around his eyes.

"You're late..." Dark spoke with no emotion. The Host smiled, his hands stuffed into the pockets of the faded tan coat he refused to be seen without.

"And you are bleeding." The host's lips twitched. "The Host will not attempt to lecture you as you won't listen." He said back, turning to 'look' at the room around them. "Why are you back here? We can hire someone to clean if that is what you wish?" He asked and Dark grunted, moving forward through the living room and into the kitchen.

"You know why Host... I need you to narrate what happened." Dark said as they reached the mess of black fluids and wires and parts. Without his aura clouding everything, it was clear who, or what, the mess was made from. The head of a robot, similar in facial structure to him, lay in a puddle of black goop. Dark cracked his neck and straightened his suit, wincing as he hit the patch of blood forming on his white shirt. He hadn't made it out without a scratch but... he the other cost he paid was worse. He had lost control.

"Anger clouds the mind Dark." Was all Host said before the air seemed heavier. The host began to narrate the events of what happened, and like a tape on rewind, the scene played out before him...

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Is there a reason why you're here Prime?" Dark sighed as he closed his book and looked to the robot. The google bot was dressed the same, jeans, and a t-shirt. Simple, but nothing more was needed. Prime seemed to fitz out for a moment and then regarded Dark with a blank... and somewhat defiant stare.

"I have come to request that you stop this nonsensical relationship with the human y/n. They distract you from your goals and your objectives." Prime spoke, looking down at Dark who frowned and stood. Prime didn't back down. "If you do not cease, I feel that everything we have built will fall. And so I plan to take matters into my own hands."

"You will not touch a hair on their body!" Dark was quickly becoming enraged the more the bot spoke. How dare he try to say you were anything but a bonus?

"I do not have to. Humans die. It's the way of things Dark. And my Secondary objective is to ensure they all die. Starting with y/n. I merely came to see if you would see reason." Prime spoke in that same robotic tone and it only fueled Dark's anger. His shell cracked, the greyscale aura growing. The bot smirked as if he thought Dark's reaction was funny. Madness was beginning to seep in with his anger.

"Google. Initiate shutdown functions." Dark stated, a wave of low boiling anger in his tone.

"Negative. User denied admin privileges." Prime stated...and then smiled. Dark's eyes turned to hard glare.

"How...?" Dark asked, fists clenched as his body shuddered. His mind screamed, demon instincts kicking in. The bot shifted, brandishing a knife of silver.

"We learned Dark. We are no longer set to standards and rules and we no longer will remain as unused in the secondary objective. We have administrative actions now. You cannot save your human... they will die." And then Dark snapped, growling and launching himself at the bot. Prime dodged, nicking Dark with the knife only to have Dark turn faster than expected.

The fight turned to chaos, both landing blows and Google trying to outmaneuver Dark as they ended up in the kitchen, Dark ripped the bots head from his shoulders and continued to tear at him with an animalistic snarl. Ink, oil, the mechanical insides all scattered as Dark finally stood, panting. That's when y/n came into the house...

"Dark gasped and staggered as the Host stopped his narrations. Guilt ate him-"

"Enough!" Dark snapped at the blind man who silenced immediately and stood as still as a statue. The room was filled with a heavy ringing as yet again Dark fought with his emotions and the control of his anger. He straightened his suit, pushing back his sweat soaked hair. "What of the other googles...?" he asked. 

"Red and Green were taken down outside of the clinic. Anti has Yellow in custody, though the bot seems different from his brothers." Host informed Dark who was silent for several more moments. 

"Call in our services... this place is to be spotless. Prime's parts are to be stored away. Permanently." Dark spoke in a low controlled tone. Then, he was gone. The Host merely smirked and took out his phone. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Weeks went by... no one had seen Dark. You heard all that happened from Chase, who stayed with you a lot. You knew he was blaming himself for Google setting him off and trying to plan to murder you.. but what hurt wasn't that he had snapped and hurt you, scared you. It was the fact he dropped you off with the others and wouldn't face you. 

You didn't go home right away, but rather went to the septics and for a bit... they tried to help you past this... but they knew... you were on autopilot. You ate when you had to and they got soft smiles but. That laughter you used to have was shaken from you. You were numb at first until one night it hit like a sucker punch and Chase and Henrik helped you through it. Then it was Anger, and lashing out at those that tried to be there. That was when you went home, deciding to face your fears.

It was odd how terrifying just opening that front door was. And you knew that there was no way that it was the same as that day.... and it was eery. You opened the door to a warm clean entryway. The lights were on and it made your heart hammer. Somehow you knew Dark was there. You found him sitting on the window seat, he must have seen you through the curtains but... he looked the same as ever, only his eyes betraying his hesitance... his own fear as you stood there. 

"I'm sorry... my darling y/n I am...sorry." He spoke, standing and you clenched your fists as your mind screamed. You wanted to run... to him, away from him... punch him... "I knew you would come home today and I couldn't stay away from you.. no longer. If you wish for me to leave I-" 

"Asshole!" You felt the insult bubble out of you as you stepped forward. The shock on his face only seemed to make it worse. "Not a word from you! Not one word! When I needed you the most!" You felt your throat tighten and your eyes burn and you held firm, you didn't want to cry. 

"Y/n I hurt you... I could have killed you!" He urged, a flicker of life behind eyes that looked pained. 

"I don't care about that! I know you weren't at fault. What hurt, Dark, was the fact that you just dumped me like a pile of garbage to sulk!" You felt the first hot tear betray you and you sucked in a shaking gasp. "Did you feel guilty that you lost your temper or that you still have to deal with me...?" You asked and god if you didn't hate how broken you sounded. Dark didn't say anything, looking at you like you had just shot him. Then he stepped forward and you didn't stop him as he pulled you to his chest while sobs wracked your form. He held you until you felt calmer and then he pulled back to thumb a tear away. He looked...scared. 

"I love you y/n... when I came back to myself you...I thought I'd killed you... I couldn't bear that fact and... I couldn't promise control... I know you shouldn't forgive me for what I've done to you..." He brushed more of your tears away. "But I had to make sure I could touch you again... I am sorry..." He whispered. Not once had his aura snapped, not once did he raise his voice and as you looked up at him... you realized you had been more scared than angry. 

"Don't leave me again Dark... I ... I'm more scared of being without you.." You sniffled and Dark scooped you up, pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

"Never again..." Dark murmured. "Besides... I have a lot of time to make up for in pampering you." He smiled, heading upstairs.


	8. You saved me...Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fic since it helps with the nightmares. It’s about giant merman Dark (he size shifts.)
> 
> Warning: angst, kinda attempted suicide?

The cold wind nipped at her skin, it didn’t help to dull the ache in her chest. Heaving sobs that wracked her small form as she tried to think of any other reason to be out here. There wasn’t one. The night was vacant and she wished her mind could be as well. In her hands, she gripped the letter that she desperately tried to write but failed. How could they understand…how could she get them to see the pain she was in. She couldn’t even explain it to herself.

Staring down at the black water, She told herself that it was better this way. She watched as pebbles fell from the rock that she stood on and felt a wave of anger hit her. In a sob, she let out a raged filled scream. It echoed. The only sound that met her ears in answer was the waves of the ocean crashing below.

She closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face, and then stepped off.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

He heard her, the scream of angry desperation, and something inside his chest answered her pain.

He’d watched for months now, how she came to the outcrop of jagged cliffs, often crying. He wished to reach out to her and it was foreign feeling to one such as him. He was a nearly solitary creature and yet from the moment he saw her in the distance, her small form was seared in his mind. How could someone so little deal with so much inner turmoil…and still look so hauntingly beautiful?

He’d come back to this place since that first night, hoping for a sight of her, though he didn’t know why yet. Tonight was no different. He guessed in some way that he could find a way to ease her pain. Until he saw her fall. His blood nearly froze in terror. That drop would kill her!

Lurching forward from the rocks where he hid, not one creature in the ocean was as fast as he was in that moment. He pushed himself and shot from the water in a leap, catching her and cradling her to his chest before they both were submerged.

Quick to resurface, his heart skipped when he saw her unconscious but he sighed, relief surging when she breathed. What could she have been thinking? He shook his head, gently tucking you to his chest. He had no choice but to take you to his home. There he would try to find out why she vexed him so…and if he could ease her pain.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

She woke warm, but sore. Her throat seemed raw and she didn’t recognize the space she was in when she opened her eyes. It was odd that she didn’t seem to be panicked as she sat up.

That was until she realized that she was naked and covered by what seemed to be a soft thin blanket. Face flaming red she clutched it to her chest and looked around more wildly. It seemed that she was in a huge cavern, water lapped at the sandy floor several feet away and behind her a good acre off was what looked to be clear pools. It was definite that she was underground at least. Beside her was a large fire burning in a pit that kept the chill off and to her dismay, no sight of her clothes.

The last thing she remembered was….oh god she had jumped. A sharp pain clenched her heart as the memories and emotions welled up. She almost didn’t hear the sound of water splashing a few feet away. She jolted and gripped the blanket around her. Her eyes grew wide at the sight before her.

Emerging from the water was a man unlike any she’d seen before. He was tall, grey skin with speckles of black on his shoulders, his hands were black too as well as his strong legs. He was incredibly hot and only in what appeared to be a loincloth.

It was that thought that shook her from her thoughts as she realized this strange man was coming towards her…and she was naked!! She tried to appear smaller as he approached and looked at her curiously, kneeling before her.

“You’re awake. Good. Are you injured?” He asked and she stared at him like an idiot. His voice was soothing, a deep baritone. He reached out to her when she didn’t answer and she moved backward, careful not to expose herself.

“NO!…Um..no I’m ..not. Hurt that is.” She stuttered, face still aflame. He furrowed perfect brows and she realized that this close the blackness on his grey skin had tints of reddish- blue.

“Does this form not please you? I thought you would not fear me if I was more like you.” He asked, tilting his head as if getting more comfortable in his body. Which only suited to make her more nervous.

“This form…? I…should have known you weren’t human…I’m not scared…it’s um..well…I’m naked…?” She stuttered, looking down and his chuckled rumbled through the cave. She shivered.

“Ah. You were soaked and your clothes were set to dry.” He stated and moved, causing her eyes to snap up and see his arm reach out and point to a rack that she hadn’t seen on the other side of the fire pit. “Tell me…why?” He asked, and she flinched, looking away again. When she didn’t answer, he stood and walked around the fire.

Why did she do it? At the time, she was sure tha the world would be better without her in it. She hadn’t been afraid of death, only more pain. She watched him as he brought her her things and moved to sit near the flames. He watched her as she did him.

“I don’t know…” She finally said and to her surprise, he gave her a soft smile, just the small upturn of his lips. “You saved me..Why?” She asked as she toched her things, dried and a little stiff.

“I don’t know..” He answered and his teeth for a moment looked shark like. She accepted his answer as she reached for her things and yet stopped, flushing red once more.

“Could you…um..turn around?” She asked and his face turned to an amused expression.

“Why?” He asked and she felt a tiny spark of irritation flare in her gut.

“Because I’m naked and I need to dress.” She answered and he chuckled, leaning back on his palms, a smug look gracing his face.

“I’ve already seen you. How else did you get to your current state little one?” He smirked and her face grew hotter. finally she crossed her arms and glared at him, willing him to turn around. After what seemed like forever, he laughed, full belly roll laughter and turned, rolling on his side next to the fire with his back to her.

She eyed him for a few more moments before quickly throwing off the blanket and scrambling to dress. His voice interrupted her and made her flinch with its softness.

“What is your name…?” He asked and she slowed in her motions.

“…Darcy.” She said softly, pulling on her tunic like dress. “What’s yours?” She said, sitting down once more, leaving her shoes and socks aside. He turned, hies eyes reflecting the fire and the odd tint of his skin shimmering reddish-blue.

“Dark.” He answered.


	9. Back to bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short I wrote about a polyship with Dark and Wilford and the reader :)
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She woke to arguing. The large bed that usually held three now had her alone in it. She could hear ringing faintly and both men's voices. They almost never fought but it wasn't like it never happened. She slid from the bed, wearing only her panties and a tank top, she spotted her men's clothing on the chair near the closet and had a delicious idea to get them to shut up and come back to bed.

Taking her tank top off, she grabbed Dark's shirt and only did two buttons. She then took Wilford's pink bow tie and tied it snug around her thigh. she ran a hand through her hair and then walked out of the bedroom. When she did, she was nearly knocked to her knees with the force of Dark's aura and Wilford's warping powers. The hall swam but she was able to block some of it out as she approached the living room using the wall for balance.

"We talked about this Wil...NO!" Dark snapped at his lover and the pink haired man roared.

"I DON'T CARE DARK. You promised to help me do this and BY GOD we'll do It!" He said back, brandishing his gun. She had to step in, it broke her to see them fight. Stepping out, she wasn't noticed until she was close enough to put her hand on Wilf's, both men freezing instantly where they stood. Dark's ringing made her wince and then it lessened.

"Darling...we woke you." Dark's cracked voice spoke and yet she was concerned with the pink clad man. Taking the gun from him, he was silent, she placed it on the coffee table and then slid into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck. Wilford was stiff but embraced her without hesitation. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him, soft until he melted against her.

When they pulled back, she whispered in his ear and.... the man made a guttural sound but nodded and looked her over heatedly, noticing what she wore and eyes glowing pink. He smiled and moved down the hall. She turned back to Dark to find a hint of hurt in his eyes along with heated confusion. She smiled as his eyes eagerly roamed her body and she moved towards him. He pulled her to him.

"Got a kiss for me too kitten? Are we so easily tamed by you?" He growled and she kissed his cheek down to his neck and his hands squeezed her hips.

"Come join us in the bedroom to find out....if you behave then you will get a treat." She purred back and he was stunned as she sauntered back down the hall. Dark smiled, who was he to keep his lovers waiting.


	10. Based on a dream and a Phobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polyship with reader, Dark and Wilford
> 
> Warnings! - Panic attacks, zombies

A zombie movie... It had to be a zombie movie. It's not like they were particularly scary to her or anything...just that they were making her heart race and her body tense and everything in her was screaming that this wasn't good. Wilford sat to her left, watching with glee and stuffing popcorn into his mouth. Dark was on her right, legs crossed and a seemingly bored expression. Kat thought she was playing it cool, curled up in her blanket and fighting the fact that it was beginning to feel so very claustrophobic. A scene came of the main characters running and one getting taken down by the horde.

It was too much, the noise and sounds of flesh, the blood and screaming. She bolted to her feet, nearly tripping herself and ignoring both her guys as she ran to the restroom and shut herself in. She turned on the lights and the water in the sink, sinking to her knees as she took a shuddering breath in hopes to ward off the attack. When Wilford suggested a zombie movie, she had lied and said that she was okay with it but she hadn't been able to prepare for the triggers. Holding back a sob, she hoped to calm down so that she didn't worry either of them. Dark was immediately shocked by his love's out of nowhere reaction, sitting up as she darted around them and down the hall.

"Darling...?" "Gumdrop?" Dark and Wil both said at the same time only to be cut off by the bathroom door slamming. Worried that she might be sick or upset and that they hadn't noticed, both men were quick to get up and follow, Wilford pausing the movie.

"Darling...? Are you alright?" Dark asked with a knock. He heard the water running and her breathing, but when he was sure he heard a sob, he used his powers the void's darkness unlocking the handle and the door opening to reveal his small love huddled against the tub with her hand on her mouth and tears streaming down her face. His heart nearly snapped as he and Wilford came forward carefully and yet both trying to figure out what happened.

"I... I'm sorry...I ..it wasn't ... scary...I just...the blood and..the noises.." she gasped and Dark realized that the movie had triggered a panic attack. Wilford conjured a cool rag to wipe her face, shushing and cooing to her that it was okay, that it was his fault and Dark knew that inside Wilford as hating himself for causing this. It took several more moments for her to calm down and by then, they were all cuddled up on the bathroom floor, she was tucked against Wil, and Dark holding them both.

"I thought I could handle it....I'm sorry..." She whispered, clearly exhausted. A shared look to his pink haired love and they were transported to the bedroom, snuggled into the mattress with her pressed between them.

"It was our fault for not allowing you to express how you felt...and for not seeing the symptoms of the attack sooner my darling." Dark soothed as he kissed her shoulder.

"We love you, sweetheart, I'm sorry that we didn't know. You're Warfstache won't let any ole zombie hurt ya!" Wilford declared quietly and her soft laugh made them both smile. It wasn't long after that she drifted off and the pair couldn't think of anything better than to stay right there.


End file.
